


El Baño (si somos novios o somos amigos)

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bros to each other's hoes, Chan is not so straight here to Felix's delight, ChangBin is heart eyes at JeongIn, College AU btw, Friends to Lovers, HyunJin and JiSung are crushing big time on each other, I had no title until I was filling out the format so a Enrique Iglesias's song it is, Jackson's party are wild like his ass, M/M, OP your prompt was too detailed but I did my very best to follow your requests, Original working title was no orgasm Chan orgasm, SeungMin likes himself or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: The idea of Chan looking down at him with dark eyes as he fucks into him is enough to make something snap inside of him. It takes him by surprise, the feeling is overwhelming, and he almost breaks down in sobs as his whole body spasms.A minute ticks by before Felix blinks, his legs still shake, and he feels like he’s in some kind of haze. Looking down, he sees white painting his stomach and sheets.Another minute ticks by before Felix’s brain finally processes what happened.Chan can never know.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 287
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	El Baño (si somos novios o somos amigos)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually part of a Enrique Iglesias's song called "El Baño" (The Bathroom) and "si somos novios o somos amigos" translates to "if we're boyfriends o friends" (the original lyrics say pana which is a colombian slang for friend).
> 
> You'll understand why after you read.
> 
> A special thanks to a close friend of mine who helped me and supported me throughout this ordeal. You're the best and I love you.

For 20 years, Felix has never known what an orgasm is like. He’s always been okay with that, his mind too busy on other stuff to worry than something so trivial. It’s only after he got into college that all he heard was about sex, kinks and orgasms. It was easy to ignore them at first, but the more he tried to avoid the subject, the more his friends started to notice his behavior.

No one has said or asked anything directly, but Felix knows they  _ want  _ to. They want to pry in his privacy the same way they do with each others’, which is totally normal when there’s a degree of trust, yet Felix can’t bring himself to admit he’s never known what it’s like to orgasm. It’s not like he’s never tried to reach one; he’s done more than that but everything has proven to be useless. It’s like his body refuses to fall off that edge. Felix hates it. No matter how hard, how fast, how deep he goes, it’s like he just  _ can’t _ . Everyone thinks he’s just picky with his partners because he’s never gotten all the way with any of them, but if he can’t get himself off on his own, how is someone else supposed to achieve it?

Felix was good at keeping his secret from everyone until one night, his roommate and best friend, found him angrily crying after endless hours trying to reach an orgasm. Chan has been his best friend since high school, the older’s both, a role model and a friend to him. 

Nothing feels as safe as Chan for Felix because they know everything about each other… or so Felix thought. They’re at one of MinHo’s parties because he lives with JuYeon, his graduated boyfriend, in an apartment near their college campus. The music’s low because everyone agreed to play truth or dare, a half empty bottle of vodka spins in the middle of the worst-shaped circle Felix’s ever seen.

“Channie,” HyunJin’s voice drips with saccharin, blinking way too many times at Chan for it to be healthy. Felix rolls his eyes behind his red cup at his sophomore friend who’s  _ blatantly  _ trying to flirt with Chan ever since they met, despite Felix’s obvious warning that his best friend was not into guys. “Truth or dare?”

It’s no surprise to Felix that Chan caught his reaction, and Felix grins at Chan looking down to hide his own smile. “Uh,” he pretends to think for a second, “truth.”

“Who’s been your best fuck yet?” HyunJin licks the corner of his mouth, eyes fixed on Chan, as everyone howls around them. Felix immediately loses interest in the sexual question, picking his phone to scroll through his instagram.

“BamBam.”

JeongIn gasps to his left, his eyes shining with shock and something alike to delightfulness at such juicy gossip. They kind of know who Chan’s talking about, somewhat of an acquaintance for all of them, yet it’s still something no one expected. Felix feels weird, maybe a bit betrayed at this new information that Chan’s sharing like it’s nothing to a whole group of people, strangers included, but that he never mentioned before to him. Chan, his straight best friend... is not all that straight? Since when? Why had he never said anything to Felix? Felix wants to question Chan on the spot but gets cut off when MinHo says it’s his turn. Only then did Felix realize no one really cares, except for HyunJin who’s now eyefucking his best friend shamelessly.

“Truth or dare, Lixie?” MinHo gives him a soft smile, and Felix hesitates for a moment because he knows this hyung can neither save him or drop him in the deepest pits of hell.

Felix takes a long gulp of his drinks before he faces MinHo, “Truth.”

“You’re all picking truth, where’s the fun in that?” JiSung complains next to a half-stoned SeungMin who’s been staring at his locked phone for almost a minute now.

“Shut up, JiSung,” MinHo hisses at JiSung who slumps back with a pout. “Now, Lixie… Mmh, there’s so many things I could ask.”

Felix is fucked, he just knows it, “Yeah, yeah, just ask whatever.”

“Who would you fuck from the people in this room?”

With a long groan, Felix pinches the bridge of his nose because he’s also starting to feel the alcohol in his system, “Your boyfriend, who’s next?” Chan sends him a look, which Felix pointedly ignores by spinning the bottle again. “JiSung! Truth or dare, bro?”

“Dare, of course,” JiSung smirks, shrugging as if whatever Felix dares him to do had nothing on him.

“I dare you to make out with HyunJin for 10 minutes.”

  
  
  


“You did not have to snap so hard at JiSung,” Chan comments as they reach their dorm room. Felix shrugs as he walks in first, leaving Chan to lock the door behind. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Felix takes off his shoes, throwing them to the side. Chan sighs, fixing them before he takes off his own.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing though,” Chan switches to English to let Felix know he actually means it. Felix stops, pursing his lips and takes a deep breath. “Just tell me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into guys?” Felix crosses his arms in front of his chest after turning to face Chan. The older looks honestly puzzled and shakes his head, shrugging. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“That I thought you knew? Why is me being bisexual a big of a deal?” Felix opens his mouth only to close again. He knows his best friend is right. There’s no reason to fight over such a silly thing since he’s not even straight. “If you must know, I have a girl lean.”

Felix didn’t need to know, but it still bothered him for whatever reason. Chan knows everything about him, it should be the same the other way around. “That’s cool,” with that, Felix moves to the kitchenette in their small dorm. Chan arranges their shoes before he follows Felix, placing a hand on top of the other blond’s hair. “What?”

“MinHo asked me if you meant it,” the younger blinks in confusion. It’s amazing how they can go from tense to comfortable in a matter of seconds. Whatever uncomfortable feeling Felix could have towards Chan was gone as soon as the older touched him. Chan chuckles as Felix tilts his head like a puppy. “About you fucking JuYeon.”

“Oh?” it takes another second for Felix to process what Chan’s talking about. His brain never really paid attention to the question and answered out of pure reflex. MinHo’s probably wondering if it’s true or not that Felix would fuck his boyfriend if he had the chance while Felix has already forgotten about it. “Oh… probably? JuYeon’s hot.”

“It’s the first time I hear you talk about someone in a sexual way like this,” Chan explains but adds on. “Is it because you already know JuYeon?”

“That I can’t have an orgasm doesn’t mean I don’t find people attractive, Chris,” Felix raises an eyebrow at him with an amused smile, and Chan only raises his hands in defeat then. “It just takes a bit more time for me.”

Chris hums but doesn’t say anything else. Like that, they go back to their lives like nothing ever happened.

Except Felix can’t stop thinking of Chan fucking BamBam.

  
  
  


“Ugh!” Felix slams his face into the pillow, frustrated and angry. Why is he even trying to get off again? It’s been so long since he last tried to, it’s pointless. He’s been trying for minutes upon minutes, and the only reason he’s even got the time is because Chan went out to drink with his major friends. The ones they don’t have in common and are a mess, which means Chan will have to take care of the others and stay over. BamBam is one of those friends. Is Chan going to fuck him again?

Felix shakes his head. No. He needs to stay focused. How could someone else make him come if he can’t do so himself? Part of him is so done, so tired of pushing his tiny fingers into his hole, trying to find that spot HyunJin doesn’t shut up about. Felix pushes, pushes, and  _ pushes  _ for nothing. Out of breath, he drops on bed, slowly rolling over until he's on his back staring at the ceiling.

That's it. Perhaps his body isn't made to experience physical euphoria; or maybe, if someone else did it… but who would be patient enough? Felix tries to think of idol crushes, and none of them spark anything in him. Ex-boyfriends? He cringes, shaking his head. Friends? He thinks of JuYeon, remembering his words, yet the idea of MinHo's boyfriend fucking him is not that appealing now. Felix wants to consider JiSung as an option, though it's not the best idea when said boy is into some weird kinks.

_ Channie. _ His brain offers. Chan is gentle, sweet and understanding. Chan knows of his situation; he's heard Felix complain and whine about it until he got over it after everyone started their own sexual life. His best friend's touch has a different effect as whenever Chan touches him, he feels at ease. Felix would dare to say he craves more of it. Chan's very nice, but his  _ body  _ though. His very  _ fine  _ body that covers Felix's entirely despite being the same height, with his broad shoulders and strong arms. Felix knows he's stepping into a dangerous zone the more he thinks of it.

However, his dick enjoys it. Unconsciously, his hand travels down to grip himself. Felix lets his mind wander a bit more, down to Chan's abs, his thighs and  _ cock _ . Felix didn't mean to notice how big Chan is one morning, pretending he wasn't impressed. Felix's mouth falls open, his eyes closing, as he tugs on his member faster. In his head, it’s not his but Chan’s veiny hand, teasing him. Felix licks his lips as his thumb plays with the slit, spreading his legs further. The tension building up inside feels different this time, like it’s reaching every part of him. Little tremors shake him, increasing as he imagines Chan whispering in his ears about how beautiful Felix is like this. Turning on his side with the intention of reaching deeper, Felix opens his eyes to find Chan’s picture of them hanging on the wall over his bed, it just makes him whimper.

For the first time, Felix feels close. Closer than he ever has. Felix’s hands are moving frantically, messing up the rhythm, and he thinks of Chan again. His best friend’s name starts slipping out of his mouth like a mantra, over and over. The idea of Chan looking down at him with dark eyes as he fucks into him is enough to make something snap inside of him. It takes him by surprise, the feeling is overwhelming, and he almost breaks down in sobs as his whole body spasms. 

A minute ticks by before Felix blinks, his legs still shake, and he feels like he’s in some kind of haze. Looking down, he sees white painting his stomach and sheets.

Another minute ticks by before Felix’s brain finally processes what happened.

Chan can never know.

  
  
  


Jackson’s parties are known to be wild; the boy’s a grad student that’s so big of a social butterfly he’s known among the newer generations. There’s too much alcohol and people in them, most of them hot as fuck too. Felix’s been kind of avoiding Chan for a week now, unable to face the older after he helped Felix reach his first and only orgasm in life. Felix even got JiSung to let him stay over for the night because he doesn’t want to think of what could happen if Chan drinks and starts acting his usual touchy feely drunk self with him. All of his friends cheer as they see him coming in with HyunJin and MinHo after their dance practice, and Felix feels a bit guilty for not accepting their invitations more often.

“You came?” Chan steps near, leaning into his ear, and Felix almost jumps back. “JiSung told me but I didn’t believe him. Whenever you wanna leave, you can tell me.”

“No, I’ll go back to his dorm tonight,” Felix simply answers, ignoring Chan’s confused frown. Not wanting to be asked further, Felix turns to JiSung and says he wants to get wasted. JiSung’s smirk would usually make him back out, but this time Felix can only feel relieved at the sight of it.

JiSung comes back with three shots, and Felix is about to hand each one out when the older tsks at him, telling him they are all his. Felix is about to complain when he crosses stares with Chan, a chill running down his spine, and decides to take two of the glowy glasses in one go. They burn his throat, but SeungMin and HyunJin are urging him on now. ChangBin seems to want to say something when JeongIn exclaims, “Wow, Felix hyung! Who would have thought you could do that?!” which makes Felix feel a weird urge to prove something, what? He doesn’t know. Perhaps that he can actually be fun like everyone else.

After shot number three, almost everyone scatters, and Felix catches sight of MinHo pressing his body to JuYeon’s in the middle of the turned-into-dancefloor room. Waiting for a while, Felix still feels nothing but warm, so he scoffs at whatever JiSung gave him. Felix wants more; however, JiSung’s already busy pinning HyunJin in a dark corner as their mouths grind against each other as much as their hips do. SeungMin catches Felix’s hand, pulling him along to the table where the alcohol is, and Felix rests his head on the younger’s shoulder as a thank you.

  
  


Felix is  _ finally  _ not thinking of Chan as he downs shot number six.

Chan doesn’t know Spanish; however, judging by the rhythm of the song, it was anything but innocent. Felix and SeungMin had been dancing for a while now, bodies together and hands all over each other, so Chan decides it’s time to take Felix back to their dorm. Without a single warning, Chan snakes his arms around Felix’s tiny waist from behind, pulling him flush to his body. Felix is a bit taken aback until he turns his head, his big eyes are glassy, which is not a good sign. That’s a very drunk Felix sign. It’s not a common sight for Chan because his best friend is usually careful of his alcohol intake, so something is bothering Felix. Chan doesn’t need to ask after Felix’s been distant for the past few days. Despite that, Chan’s attention fell completely on Felix’s side profile beneath the flickering dark lights.

“Hey, Lix,” Chan speaks in English, lips pressed to the younger’s. “Are you okay? I think we should go.”

“What why?” Felix resorts back, sliding one of his arms all the way up to hold onto Chan’s neck, threading his fingers on the now brown locks. Chan isn’t really surprised by this, yet the way Felix’s touches him feels different. “I wanna stay.”

“You’re drunk, and JiSung’s gone with HyunJin.”

“Lucky bastard,” the blonde giggles, pushing back into Chan. “Dance with me, Channie.”

“Felix…”

“Please?” and Felix is using those sparkly eyes at him, which is totally unfair for Chan because he’s weak.

That’s enough for Chan to hold Felix’s hips in a tight grip, waiting one beat before he starts setting the pace, in time with the song’s slow tempo, his own hips rolling into Felix’s, which followed him suit. It’s slow and sensual, Chan lowers his head to press his mouth to Felix’s neck, and Felix drops his own back on Chan’s shoulder. It’s not like they’ve never danced together before, it just didn’t happen as often since the younger would usually stay back. Felix’s wearing the tightest jeans Chan has ever seen on him, so he’s not surprised so many people are looking at him. Their bodies move in perfect sync, resembling the waves of the ocean from the fluid motion, forgetting where they are for a second as they fall in the most sexual dancing of their lives with all of their clothes still on. Chan literally grinds on Felix’s ass in a matter of seconds, nails digging into the fabric of his jeans, while Felix is pushing right back into him, the hand that’s not pulling Chan’s hair holds onto the older’s wrist. Felix gasps, the feeling of Chan’s bulge seems to trigger his brain back to consciousness.

“Chan!” Felix pushes himself off of him, spinning around to face him, but Chan’s hands stay on his waist. “I… Where’s JiSung?!” Felix wishes to be drunk again, not overthinking how close he currently is to Chan.

“I told you, he left with HyunJin,” Chan answers loudly. “You’re ready to go?”

“I can’t,” SeungMin is still happily sipping on a beer to Felix’s left, so he stretches to grab his wrist, mouthing a small ‘help me’ that only confused a rather tipsy SeungMin. “SeungMin’s drunk, we can’t leave him like this!”

“Minnie!” Chan calls, “Want me to call ChangBin?!”

“Nah, I’m good!” SeungMin shakes his head, blinking in fear as Felix glares at him. “In fact, I’ll go look for him!”

Felix watches as SeungMin slips away, the part of his brain that isn’t intoxicated makes a note to get back at the younger later on. Chan’s still looking at him when he turns back to his best friend. Under the flickering lights, Chan’s face looks even better somehow, his sharp eyes and strong features remind Felix of just how attractive he really is. Damn, Felix feels drunk all over again because something inside him wants to throw up but it’s not his stomach, it’s his heart. These feelings are starting to make Felix’s head spin, which ain’t improving his condition at all.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Felix places a hand to his mouth and Chan’s already rushing them to the bathroom.

  
  
  


Chan carries Felix on his back all the way to their dorm. He’s still pretty drunk, despite throwing up once, but the dizziness is less. Chan keeps calling his name every now and then to make sure he’s okay. Felix burrows his nose in the back of Chan’s hair because it’s comforting, all of him is. Sleepiness added into the equation makes Felix feel utterly vulnerable.

“Chris,” Chan blinks and tilts his head to try and look at Felix because he only uses his english name when they’re discussing serious issues. “I need to tell you something…”

“I figured,” Chan takes a quick stop to push Felix up again, “you don’t usually avoid me unless something’s up.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Felix tightens his hold around Chan’s neck, staring at his best friend’s side profile.

“I just don’t want you to push me further away by pressing,” the explain stirs something in Felix’s chest. His cheeks flush a bit, so he hides his face against Chan’s neck again. “Mmh?”

“... I  _ came _ .”

“Mmh?” Chan repeats, clearly confused as to what Felix means. Felix grunts, fisting a bit of Chan’s shirt anxiously. “Lix?”

“I…” Felix bites his tongue, thinking of how easy this would be if he could have another tequila shot or two. “I finally… orgasmed.”

“Really? That’s great, Lix,” those words are honest, Felix doesn’t need to doubt it, but he doesn’t know how happy Chan will be when he explains how.

“Yeah,” Felix agrees, noticing they’re already just a few steps away from their door. “It was thanks to you though.”

“What do you mean?” Chan asks as he carefully slides Felix down to look for his key. Felix leans on the wall next to the door as the older unlocks it, attention focused on his hands. Chan’s hand is placed on top of his, “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay too.”

Out of fear, as if Chan would disappear once he knew the truth, Felix opens his fingers to intertwine them with Chan’s in a naïve attempt at keeping him from running away, “I thought of you.”

“You… thought of me?”

“Yeah, hyung, do I need to draw you a picture or something?”

“No, you have to show me.”

  
  
  


Felix isn’t sure he’s drunk enough anymore to not question the way Chan accepted his confession so easily; however, no way he’s going to stop whatever Chan’s doing. Felix’s brain can’t fully process how they moved from the hall to their bathroom’s shower. He’ll have to ask Chan about that later, perhaps once Chan’s not naked and on his knees in front of him. It’s all happening so quickly his own body hasn’t registered that his cock is already between his best friend’s plump lips. Felix blinks away the drops of water falling onto his face, before he moans out as Chan hollows his cheeks.

“Fuck, Chan,” one of Felix’s hands flies to Chan’s hair, softly pulling on it. Chan smirks, sliding his hands up Felix’s inner thighs only to dig his nails in and drag them down. Felix’s legs almost give out right there. “Wait, Channie,” Felix mewls.

“What is it, you want to stop?” It's hard to take Chan’s question seriously in this position. Felix's head is empty except for how horny he is. It’s all so new but so fucking good. 

“No, just…” He trails off as he thinks of how to phrase this. He doesn’t want to scare Chan off, but he has to make sure this is equally wanted.

“You want this too, right? This isn’t just something that’s happening because we’re drinking and I told you that,” Chan frowns, that’s really not how he wants this to come off.

“Of course not, I want this as well, I would never initiate it otherwise. Just let me make you feel good, yeah? You trust me, right?” there’s nothing but sincerity in Chan’s eyes, so Felix nods.

“I will always trust you, Chris.”

That’s all Chan needs before his mouth is back on Felix’s cock, and Felix is back to whimpering. He feels like his whole body is on fire already, too many sensations at once. The cool tiles against his back, the water hitting his side, and Chan's warm mouth around him. He likes the last one the best. 

Felix stares down at his best friend's lips stretched around his cock, wondering why he never realized  _ this _ is what he needed to cum before. The scene is so inexplicably hot; it still feels a little taboo because, well it  _ is _ Chan after all, but that’s also why it feels so right. He also briefly ponders if doing this in the shower is the best choice, with the danger of slipping and falling; then again, he ultimately decides he’ll take that risk for Chan. Besides, he really needs a shower after that party.

Maybe he should actually just pay attention to the scene happening between his legs and stop overthinking everything. Yeah, that sounds better. Right on cue, a moan slips out of Felix's lips, bouncing off the walls around them.

Chan’s tongue swirls around his length in figure 8 motions, which make Felix think he’s gone to heaven. How did Chan get so good at this? Right, he’s fucked BamBam before. Oh, to be that bastard Chan says was his best fuck.

Chan pulls back and pops off, locking eyes with Felix’s, and practically purrs out, “Looks like you’re _really_ enjoying this, _sunshine_ ,” as if to add insult to injury, Chan leans forward again and licks up his slit, sucking Felix back into his mouth ever so slightly. Felix really just wants to wipe that smirk off his face, so he does.

“You’d be too if you had this many years of pent up sexual energy in you,” Felix hisses back as he bucks his hips up into Chan’s mouth, making the older gag slightly. This time, it was Felix's turn to smirk. 

Chan ignores it and takes to sucking Felix in earnest instead. Honestly, the boy deserves to feel good after so many years of no orgasms. Hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Felix’s cock faster, Chan doesn’t relent. His hands creep up Felix’s thighs, nails dragging lightly against the soft flesh again. They come up to tug at his balls gently, stroking them slightly. Felix whines loudly, his knees buckling slightly and hands scrambling for purchase on the tiles. He can’t help but to tangle his hands in Chan’s curls, tugging on them, finding it so much better than trying to grip at nothing but the cold tile. His hips buck up once more, and it’s Chan's turn to whimper, delighted at the feeling of Felix's cock touching the back of his throat constantly. Felix likes that sound, so he repeats the action, drawing out more of a choked sound as his cock slides further into Chan’s cavity.

Eventually, he was fucking Chan’s face in desperately, Chan clinging to his thighs for stability. The wet squelching sounds echo off the walls around them joined every once in a while with Chan’s gagging. Chan’s cock aches between his legs, but he really wants this night to be about Felix, so he wills his brain to ignore it.

Felix starts to slow down, whines quieting a little. “Channie… I need more, please,” he’s not really sure what that means, he just knows his body is reacting, yet nothing close to the way it did that night.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Chan simply smiles. 

Felix notices Chan’s fingers climbing from his balls backwards, gently feeling his way towards his hole. It makes Felix shiver in anticipation. Suddenly, Chan’s fingers disappear completely, confusing him until a quick glance down explains everything. Chan has three fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like there's no tomorrow; then, before Felix can even be sure of what he saw, Chan's fingers are back circling his rim. It’s nothing new, but it feels so different when it’s someone else, so much better, especially because it’s the same person from his sexual fantasy.

Felix looks down to watch Chan again, he looks so focused on what he’s doing it’s almost cute until Chan slides a finger in, and Felix’s moaning with his head thrown back against the wall. Chan’s fingers are so much longer than his own, reaching places he never thought possible. 

“Oh my god… h-hyung, that-that’s wow...”

Chan grins, pulling his finger out only to push back in faster and deeper. Felix loves it, pushing his hips down slightly to meet him, already desperate for more of the sensation they give. Chan takes the hint and slowly presses in a second one, forcing a sob out of Felix. He couldn’t get over how much better this is compared to his fingers, why didn’t he think of Chan earlier so he could experience multiple orgasms?

Chan’s fingers brush something inside of him that feels different, and he smirks up at Felix, because he found  _ it _ . Felix just frowns a bit at Chan, puzzled by that smirk of his.

It doesn’t take him long to understand as Chan’s pressing at a very specific spot inside him next; out of nowhere, stars are exploding inside him. Felix let’s his head drop forward, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. A choked moan makes its way out of his throat and his legs threaten to give way.

“Holy fuck, C-Chan, do that again, p-please” it’s hard to get the words out, but Chan gets it, and rubs over the spot again and again. Felix actually sees the stars this time, he’s never felt this much pleasure in his life. Pressure starts to build up in his stomach, something finally alike to the one he felt before he came, and he’s craving it.

“More, more, more,” Chan lets out an airy laugh, for someone so inexperienced, Felix sure can be demanding. It’s very cute.

Chan just chuckles and slips his fingers out, only now noticing how much his knees hurt from being on the hard floor for so long. He briefly feels bad for how much water they've probably wasted, but it’s gone in a moment when he looks up at Felix for the first time in a while. Best friend or not, Felix is the most beautiful person Chan has ever seen. With that fucked out look though, Felix is fucking perfect.

It awakens something in Chan, and he’s back on his feet in no time, pressing Felix back into the wall again. He kisses up Felix's neck, taking his time to suck on a few spots as he goes. Chan’s not sure when the possessive feeling got there, but he definitely wants people to know Felix is his now. When he reaches Felix's lips, he wastes no time in kissing him properly. It’s the first time they’ve kissed, for some reason, that’s more nerve-racking than having sex.

Felix kisses back like he’s drowning, his tongue playing with Chan’s in that cliché ‘fighting for dominance’ way, when really they both know it’s Chan who’s in charge. Or at least, only until Felix allows him to. 

Chan moves back first, slightly pulls Felix’s bottom lip with him, which makes Felix whine. His hips buck up to meet Chan’s for the first time, and they both groan at the friction. Chan is finally noticing how badly he needed that too.

Their eyes meet, reminding them that they’re a step away from going from friends to lovers. Chan places a reassuring hand on Felix’s cheek, to which Felix leans his face into, “Is this still okay?”

Felix smiles because  _ of course  _ it’s okay, it’s Chan, but his best friend’s still checking on him, it's in his nature. “Yes, more than okay. Anything’s okay with you.”

Both smile since it’s a really soft moment in an otherwise not so soft situation. It’s only a moment though. Chan’s eyes darken again; Felix thinks it resembles hunger rather than lust. Well, if so, Felix’s more than happy to be eaten by Chan.

Chan takes the chance to pull Felix away from the wall, turn him around, then press him back into the wall. He makes sure not to do it too roughly, or gracefully at that, and plants his hands back down on Felix’s hips. Felix yelps, his cheek against the still cold tile, but sighs when Chan grinds against his ass.

“Please,” that's all Chan needs before he’s lining up at Felix’s entrance, slowly pushing in. He doesn’t want to hurt the boy, but  _ fuck, _ he feels amazing. Judging by the moans tumbling out of him, the younger is enjoying it just as much. Felix didn’t expect to feel this  _ full _ … and he loves it. Every inch of Chan slides in, going deeper than neither thought he could go. It’s not like Chan was scarily huge, still Felix could perceive every detail about is cock. Part of his brain, the dumb one, also wanted to remind Chan about how smart it was of him to have bought the silicone anti-slip mat beneath their feet. This shower sex wouldn’t be happening as smoothly without it.

When Chan finally bottoms out, Felix isn’t even sure how he made it fit. but he definitely knows he loves it. He’s so  _ stretched _ , Chan’s cock is always rubbing against that one spot inside him that makes him weak. ‘Your prostate’ his brain provides him. 

They’re together in absolute bliss. Felix is so tight and warm around Chan, that it’s hard not to think about cumming straight away, but even his dumbly horny brain remembers he wants to please Felix more than himself. Pulling back out slowly, Chan thrusts back in a bit quicker, drawing a whine from the younger.

If Felix thought he was in heaven, he’s wrong. Now,  _ this  _ is heaven. The drag of Chan’s cock on his walls is indescribable, like everything he’s been missing to be able to reach infinite orgasms. He whimpers when Chan doesn’t move again, turning to catch his eyes as he pleads out “ _ Hyung…  _ p-please move, I  _ need  _ you to move,” Felix uses those beautiful kitty eyes, and who’s Chan to deny them? So, he pulls out again and slams his hips back into Felix’s body, with as much gentleness he could manage. Felix moans at Chan’s deep grunt, both of them too sensible from barely anything. Chan’s grip on Felix’s hips is almost bruising, or so he hopes. What a way to discover if thirsty writers were accurate when saying that fingers leave imprints on people’s skin after a hard fuck.

Felix’s forehead lies against the wall, his moans slightly muffled by it, but he still sounds so gorgeous, so desperate it fills Chan with such a prideful feeling that he’s what Felix needed to finally cum. No one else, only Chan. Chan licks up from Felix’s shoulder up to his neck, sinking his teeth into the supple skin so hard Felix screams a bit.

“Channie,” Felix pants out. It’s hard to string together sentences with Chan practically fucking him into the wall, but he tries his best. “I’m… close?” Chan kind of wants to annoy Felix by asking if that was a question or not, yet decides against it. “F-fuck, _harder_ ,” the pressure’s building in his stomach again, it never really left to be honest, but his body can’t stop it this time. Not with Chan doing him like this, his hands on Felix’s hips, his cock hitting all the right spots inside him. Felix’s mind is just a mantra of _Chan, Chris, Christopher_.

Chan drops one of the hands from Felix’s hips, moving it to quickly jerk him off and trying his best to match the two actions. Apparently, it doesn’t matter to Felix because the next thing they hear is Felix’s loudest moan yet. Felix practically jolts up and against the wall, his whole body shaking like a vibrator, as he keens with his tiny hands moving aimlessly. Hadn’t it been for the shocking pleasure Chan got from his dick getting swallowed by Felix’s clenching hole, he would probably be worrying about the students next to them filing a noise complaint in the morning.

Keeping his hand on Felix’s cock, Chan strokes him through his orgasm. Only once Felix seems to have recovered from the second orgasm of his life, and the best one so hard, does Chan start to gently pull out. Felix takes him by surprise with a hand attempting to grab at Chan’s side. “No, don’t stop.” 

“It might hurt, Lix,” Chan warns, nuzzling his cheek.

“I don’t care,” Felix’s voice sounds deeper, “do it.”

It’s not a request, it’s an order, and Chan’s brain fries right there. His hips pick up a pace again, the thrusts getting sloppier but deeper, focused only in reaching his own peak now. He thrusts in one last time, burying himself entirely inside Felix as he cums with an almost animalistic sound. Felix’s fighting back the tears from the painful pleasure, but it’s all worthy as there’s a hot sticky sensation filling him.

The two feel on the verge of collapse. Later, Felix needs to ask him if he’s now taken BamBam’s place as Chan’s best fuck. Chan brings his shaky arms up to cage Felix, glad to take some weight off his legs. Felix isn’t looking too much better in his embrace, panting and wobbling, but he has a huge smile plastered on his face. It screams ‘satisfied’ with all its letters. It makes Chan's heart swell with pride and love.

“We should sit down, Channie,” Felix says lowly, almost drowned by the water that’s surprisingly warm, “I don’t think my legs will hold up much longer,” Felix chuckles then, but Chan agrees. Slowly, he slides out of his best friend, watching his cum trickle out of Felix’s hole after his cock. Chan distracts himself by cleaning them up to avoid getting hard again at the sight.

Carefully, Chan helps Felix out of the shower and grabs a towel. Felix seems utterly small as Chan dries his hair, mindfully rubbing the water off the rest of his frame. Chan’s quick to wrap another towel around his waist, “Don’t move, I’ll bring you some clothes,” with a kiss to Felix’s temple, the older rushes out. 

Felix stands there, barely because his legs feel like jelly, with a dull ache in his backside, as he blushes all the way to his ears from such a little thing. Chan comes back, pants already on, with one of his hoodies and Felix’s favorite sweatpants, immediately helping him get dressed. “Thanks, hyung,” Felix huffs as Chan picks him up, bridal style, and takes him to his bed. “ _ Chris _ ! I was fucked, not operated!”

“I won’t take any chances,” Chan answers with a smile, pulling the covers over them after they’re both snuggled in. They lie on their sides, staring at each other. “I like you, not in a… ‘I love you, bruh,’ type of way though.”

“If your dick inside my ass wasn’t enough of a sign, I think I know,” Felix giggles, rubbing his nose against Chan’s. Chan blinks like he’s never seen Felix being affectionate, “I like you too. I mean, I like  _ like  _ you too.”

Chan surges forward, capturing Felix’s lips with his own, with a hand on the younger’s jaw. Felix sighs, resting his hands on the older’s broad chest. They kiss like that for a way, slow and steady, and it’s all they could’ve imagined and more. “Lix…” Chan pouts, looking guilty for some reason, and Felix worries he might have done something wrong.

“What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan reassures him, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist, before he pulls him close until their bodies are flush against each other. “I just… I wanna do it again…”

“What? Christopher, we literally just  _ came _ ,” Felix throws his arms around Chan’s neck, laughing and pressing their foreheads together. “I can give you a blowjob if you want.”

“No…” Felix watches as Chan’s pout grows bigger, stealing a few kisses from him. “I wanna see your face as  _ I  _ make you cum.”

“Well, who’s fault is it that you couldn’t see this time?”

“Sorry for being busy giving you the orgasms you couldn’t get before.”

Felix points a finger at him and Chan pretends to bite it before he’s pouncing onto his best friend, the two of them rolling around the bed between loud laughs and cute kiss noises. Felix falls on top of Chan, rubbing his chest on his shirt before he looks up to find Chan staring at him with a warm smile, “What?”

“Scratch that, I  _ love  _ you.”

“I think someone  _ really _ wants to fuck me again.”

“No, it’s not like that!”

“I know,” Felix kisses Chan again, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope I was able to make OP's vision of their prompt come to life.
> 
> It was hard to write it but at least I don't hate it as much as my last fic for a fest.
> 
> Chanlix are obviously novios tho!


End file.
